O princípio da Incerteza
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: A minha percepção aumentou com o tempo, e só agora vejo o que tanto demorei a enxergar... Narrado em primeira pessoa...Aviso: Yaoi


A observava andar de um lado para o outro do quarto de uma maneira nervosa. Por um minuto, ouvir o barulho dos saltos me fez lembrar meu ambiente de trabalho, e me distraí. Esme pareceu perceber esse exato momento, e o escolheu para começar novamente o discurso:

– Mas você eu pensei que dividíssemos tudo, por que não me conta sobre isso? – Minha esposa encarava-me com uma ponta de descontentamento.

– Meu bem, não há nada de especial nisso, você mesma já sabe como tudo funciona – Desconversei.

Está bem, se não quer contar... – Sorriu. Porém, percebi seu desconforto diante da minha negativa. Ela pareceu notar a excessiva observação, e virou-se para a penteadeira a frente da cama – Eu não lhe questionarei mais sobre isso.

– Não se chateie – Aproximei-me, beijando-lhe o pescoço e sentindo o delicioso aroma que emanava de seus cabelos – Amo você, minha querida.

Com os beijos e carícias, fiz Esme se esquecer de suas perguntas e se entregar novamente ao amor que sentia por mim. Entretanto, não consegui me concentrar no que estávamos fazendo, pois havia outro assunto que me intrigava. Imagens borradas daquela noite em Chicago, vez ou outra, enevoavam minha mente.

– Eu não consigo entender – Levantei-me, passando a mão por entre meus cabelos, fazendo-os voltar ao aspecto usual – Não compreendo por que voltei a pensar sobre este assunto logo agora.

– O que houve querido, está bem? – Minha companheira questionou-me, visivelmente preocupada. E eu não deixei de pensar que tenho sorte por ter alguém como ela a meu lado.

– Sim, claro. Só desejo ir mais cedo ao hospital, percebi que ainda tenho algumas amostras de sangue para analisar – Busquei o jaleco no closet, e Esme levantou-se para arrumar minha gravata e me dar um tímido beijo de despedida, ritual matinal.

– Quero que você não se esqueça de amanhã, Edward disse que quer nos apresentar alguém muito especial – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés,e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Acho que ele arrumou uma namorada...

Fiquei atônito. Eu estava feliz pelo meu filho finalmente ter se livrado da solidão de nossa vida imortal. Entretanto, ao ouvir o sussurrar de Esme, o momento em que trouxe Edward a mesma condição de semi-vida que eu retornou nitidamente, como se eu o estivesse vivendo mais uma vez. Se eu estava satisfeito com a escolha dele, então por que esse pequeno ressentimento?O que há comigo?

xXx

Pensei durante todo o dia na cena que veio mais cedo a minha mente. Ainda sinto o gosto vívido do sangue dele em minha boca. Agora pensando bem no ocorrido, era como, se, de alguma forma, fizéssemos parte um do outro. Não só como pai e filho, mas algo mais. Alguma coisa que nem em minhas hipóteses mais insanas havia notado, mas não importa que tipo de relação tenhamos, o que eu descobri foi uma maior complexidade do elo que nos une, e este é mais profundo do que jamais imaginei.

–Incrível! Como tantas coisas podem ser pensadas enquanto se estaciona o carro Carlisle? – Me surpreendi como há muito tempo não acontecia com um súbito par de orbes acobreados pousados fixamente sobre mim. O vidro do meu carro era a única coisa que embarreirava nosso contato real de olhares.

– Olá Edward – Apesar de, em meu íntimo estar um pouco embaraçado pelo flagra, minha voz saiu naturalmente – Onde estão os outros?

– Jasper e Alice eu não sei, mas Esme saiu com Emmet e Rosalie para "fazerem compras". Isso já faz algum tempo, em breve estarão de volta – Ele me respondeu, indiferente.

– Entendo – Saí vagarosamente do carro, e fiz menção para que ele me acompanhasse rumo a saída da garagem – Creio que não haja mais nada que precise ser dito, não é?

– Não, eu já soube de tudo agora a pouco – Ele baixou o olhar, como se refletisse por uns instantes – Entretanto, não precisava ter lido seus pensamentos, já sabia tudo que passou pela sua cabeça – Novamente voltou seus olhos a mim, frios – Por que eu penso exatamente o mesmo.

Fiquei um pouco aturdido com a notícia de ser correspondido em meu novo sentimento, mas contive-me apenas a passar a mão pelos cabelos e arrumar a gravata, fato este que me lembrou de Esme. Ela é minha alma gêmea, temos o encaixe perfeito, mas este seria mesmo o que se pode chamar de... Amor? Repensei essa ultima palavra, e constatei que, mesmo se eu não amasse Esme como ela merece, minha esposa demonstrava seus sinceros sentimentos em relação a mim, e eu não devo traí-la. Seja qual for essa nova descoberta em relação a Edward, ela deve ser definitivamente enterrada.

Mas, como você mesmo está tomando conhecimento agora – Edward continuou, pausadamente, com a mesma palidez e expressão indiferente de sempre, tal qual a mim – Não há nenhum meio desse nosso, _recém-descoberto para você_ – Ele marcou bem essa última frase – Ter qualquer chance de florescer. Talvez, antes eu até pensasse diferente, mas agora há Bella, além de Esme, é claro, e tudo é bem mais complicado quando se envolvem outras pessoas.

De acordo – Tinha razão. Era demasiado tarde para arrependimentos, e não estávamos sozinhos. Além de outras pessoas e seus respectivos sentimentos estarem envolvidos, jamais me perdoaria se viesse a magoar minha querida esposa, ou mesmo essa jovem que Edward mencionou – Aliás, falando nessa moça, como ela se chama mesmo?

–Bella. Acabou de se mudar para cá, mas é uma longa história, lhe contarei com mais calma depois. Agora preciso ir – Ele entrou em seu carro, mas antes me deu uma última olhada pelo retrovisor– Mesmo para nós, as vezes, é preciso se sacrificar pelos que nos amam, e que consequentemente amamos também – E acelerou, talvez rumo aquela moça que, inconscientemente, selara nosso destino.


End file.
